1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic interference preventing module.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid development of technology, various electronic devices have become a crucial part in our daily life. As the function of an electronic device evolves, the communication or data transferring between different electronic devices happens more frequently. One common connecting manner is to conduct data transferring through a cable.
For example, a notebook computer and a digital camera can be connected through a Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable. The two ends of the USB cable respectively connect to a connector of the notebook computer and a connector of the digital camera, so as to transfer images that are stored in the camera to the computer. In the notebook computer, the connector is commonly fixed onto a circuit board of the computer through its own lug. The housing of the notebook computer is provided with a corresponding opening to expose the connector.
When the notebook computer is applied an electromagnetic interference test or an electrostatic discharge test, or when a user touches the connector exposed from the opening, the interference or the electrostatic discharge may cause the connector to work improperly. In a worse case, the connector can be damaged.
In order to solve this problem, one common solution provided by manufacturers is to provide a spring finger, a conductive gasket, a foil or the like between the connector and the housing, through which the connector is electrically connected to the housing. However, the disposition of the additional element increases the inconvenience of assembling the notebook computer, and the cost rises as well.